The present invention relates to an automatic focusing device for a camera.
In a conventional automatic focusing device, a range finder section, which senses the distance to the object, senses this distance only with respect to a main object, that is, it performs the focusing operation only with respect to an extremely limited portion of the photographing field, such as the central portion. Accordingly, the composition is standardized, and hence the conventional automatic focusing device is not suitable for many picture taking situations.
In order to overcome the above-described difficulty, an automatic focusing device has been proposed in which a range finder section measuring a distance to an object at the center of the photographing field is provided, and the distance data provided by the range finder section is stored. The photographer can then compose a picture by focusing on a desired object and then moving the camera to position the desired object in a location other than at the center of the field. After the composition has been determined in this manner, the shutter is operated. However, with the device, it is necessary for the operator to perform intricate operations to determine the composition before a picture is taken. Accordingly, the device is disadvantageous in that it is difficult for the beginner to use skillfully.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide an automatic focusing device for a camera in which the composition of objects to be photographed can easily be determined as required, and sharp and clear pictures can be taken by simple operations.